one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mephiles VS Dimentio
Mephiles VS Dimentio is a One Minute Melee by Wither and the first episode of his first season. Description Both are absurdly powerful, can manipulate space and time and killed the main character! But what master manipulator would win a fight? Time to find out! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE!!! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS, NO RESEARCH, 60 SECONDS! MELEEEEEEEE!!! GO! Melee Pre-fight A sunny day, in a random grass field. Mephiles was about to kill Sonic, as actually happened in that one much-hated game. But right when he shot the Dark Chaos Lance through Sonic, a flash engulfed the plains. A jester appeared out of nowhere, created a compact field around Elise and snapped his fingers. The forcefield exploded and Elise was obliterated while Sonic's body was still laying in the usual position. Mephiles "... IBLIS ! No ! ... Who the hell are you?" Dimentio: "I am Dimentio, pleaser of crowds." Mephiles: "Great, will the pleaser of crowds now please me and get the hell outta here?" Dimentio: "You aren't my master, hedgehog. I am my own master. And you are about to see the beautiful magic of this universe getting sucked up by the Void." Mephiles: "Oh yeah? We will see about that." Fight GO FOR BROKE ! FIGHT ! Mephiles starts cloning himself, as does Dimentio. The clones all beat up each other while Mephiles shoots energy spheres. Eventually, only one Mephiles clone remains, which sinks into the ground. Dimentio flies to Mephiles, but the demigod sinks into the ground. Dimentio appears to have lost it's shadow, when Mephiles rises up again. 50... Mephiles, now with Dimentio's appearance, blinds the real Dimentio with a white flash. Dimentio traps Mephiles in a box, which explodes. Mephiles loses his fake Dimentio appearance and shoots more spheres. Dimentio shoots energy stars of his own to counter Mephiles's, creating an explosion. Mephiles summons monsters, but Dimentio easily boxes them. 40... Mephiles grabs a Chaos Emerald and releases unseen shockwaves from them. Dimentio is pushed over and Mephiles fires actual visible shockwaves from his hand, blowing Dimentio into a wall. Dimentio quickly shoots more energy stars, all of which hit Mephiles. Mephiles teleports next to Dimentio and tries to absorb his shadow, but the jester teleports away before he can. 30... Dimentio reappears and turns invisible. Mephiles: "What the... ?" Dimentio, still invisible, starts beating Mephiles, until the latter shoots more energy spheres. Mephiles is about to charge up another one, when Dimentio creates another magic field and snaps his fingers again. Dimentio then pulls out the Chaos Heart and uses it to turn into Super Dimentio and starts beating Mephiles even more badly. 20... Mephiles receives a constant beating from Super Dimentio. S. Dimentio creates shockwaves by stomping the floor hard, knocking Mephiles over. Right when he can finish the deity, though, Mephiles utilizes his foul cards and travels back in time to the point right before Dimentio transforms. He then grabs the Chaos Heart and moves it to a future timeline, preventing the magician's transformation. Dimentio shoots more energy spheres, but Mephiles walks through them and counters with spheres of his own. 10... Mephiles shoots more energy spheres, but none of them hits their target. Dimentio laughs too early, however, as the spheres, which can actually home in, turn around and hit him in the back constantly. "W-What? But how?" 5... Mephiles blinds Dimentio with the Chaos Emeralds and releases a white flash from them, blinding him even more. 4... Mephiles jumps out of the flash and blasts Dimentio backwards with more shockwaves. 3... Mephiles releases more spheres, and this time they all hit. 2... Exhausted, Dimentio looks around him, but he can't find Mephiles. Until... 1... ...Mephiles teleports behind him and shoots the Dark Chaos Lance through Dimentio's chest. KO ! Mephiles walks up to Dimentio's body and teleports it into the past. No one's gonna find the corpse there soon enough. Mephiles then teleports away. Winner THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... MEPHILES ! Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Villain vs Villain Category:Male-only battles Category:Creatures themed One Minute Melee